El pasado de Shoryu
by seishutai
Summary: Los niños del reino de En están desapareciendo, el rey eterno no logra conciliar el sueño.¿ El pasado de Shoryu era todo una mentira? ¿Que fue lo que sucedió realmente en Horai? Cuarto capitulo listo!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"…Como puede ver su majestad la provincia de….y los aldeanos están muy preocupados por…"

La voz del chousai resonaba por toda la inmensa sala del trono. Los ministros estaban escuchando atentamente a aquel hombre, sin embargo el rey eterno de En tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Cinco noches habían pasado desde la última vez que logro descansar apaciblemente y justo hoy después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo había logrado cerrar los ojos para que minutos después llegaran las criadas para despertarlo.

Sin embargo el problema no estaba en que no pudiese dormir sino que no lograba recordar nada, ni una sola cosa de aquel sueño.

"…si no logramos…será muy difícil que…"

El chousai seguía hablando. Su voz sonaba preocupada pero por más intentos que hiciera no lograba concentrarse. _"Si tan solo pudiese recordar una imagen o tal vez una palabra o algo…"_

"¡Shoryu! ¡¿Qué esperas? di algo!"

La voz de Rokuta lo devolvió a la realidad. Todos en la sala lo miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte. Al ver que En-Ou no decía nada el chousai decidió repetir la pregunta.

"Entonces su majestad ¿Qué piensa que debamos hacer?"

"¿Cómo dices…?"

El chousai lo miro desilusionado y solo se limitó a suspirar. Lo había hecho de nuevo…

"Lo que su majestad quiso decir es que aún está considerando el asunto, por lo que deberán esperar un tiempo más."

Rokuta lo había salvado de quedar en ridículo frente a los ministros…de nuevo."

"Lo comprendo Taiho pero si su majestad no toma rápido una decisión…"

Pero el chousai no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que el taiho lo interrumpió abruptamente levantando la voz.

"¡He dicho que la situación se está analizando!, ¿O acaso pretende que su majestad tome una decisión apresurada y provoque el pánico en el reino?"

Los ministros comenzaron a murmurar anta la reacción del taiho.

"La situación es grave por lo tanto tendrán que ser pacientes y esperar un veredicto final."

Dicho esto tanto el rey como el taiho se retiraron de la sala del trono. Una vez fuera Shoryu comenzó a caminar apresuradamente prediciendo las intenciones de Rokuta. Sin embargo no llego a ir muy lejos hasta que fue alcanzado por el pequeño kirin.

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE PARES! ¡Es que acaso te has quedado sordo!"

Rokuta lo mantenía fuertemente agarrado de la manga. Ambos se encontraban en una de las grandes habitaciones del palacio, a su alrededor se encontraban un par de sillas y una mesa, sobre ella había algo de comida y unas flores, en las paredes se encontraban unos cuadros y algunos estantes con libros, a la derecha de la mesa había una gran ventana que daba a uno de los grandes jardines del palacio.

"Pues sí, creí que había quedado claro hace unos minutos en el gran salón." Dijo sarcásticamente ganándose una patada de parte de Rokuta.

"No me hace gracia Shoryu ¿Y podrías decirme que es lo que sucede?"

"No es nada solo necesito dormir un poco."

"Si como no, llevas diciendo eso desde hace cuatro noches y no veo mejoría alguna."

"Entonces tal vez debas mirarme más de cerca."

Rokuta lo miro de arriba abajo. "Shoryu esa flor sobre la mesa se ve más despierta y atenta que tu…"

"¡Lo ves! ¡Estoy mejorando! El otro día dijiste que parecía muerto y ahora casi llego al nivel de atención y lucidez de una planta."

"¡Hablo en serio! Sé que tú no sueles prestar mucha atención durante los discursos matutinos pero te pido que esta vez por favor escuches al chousai. La situación es grave Shoryu, ya han desaparecido cinco niños en menos de tres semanas, y tú en vez de resolver el asunto o siquiera preocuparte estas aquí tratando de evitarlo."

"¡Yo no estoy tratando de evitarlo! Sabes perfectamente que hago todo lo posible por resolver esto, es solo que…" Sin embargo se vio incapaz de completar la oración provocando el enojo de Rokuta.

"¡¿ES SOLO QUE QUÉ?! ¡Podrías de una vez terminar esa oración, en serio me estas desesperando!"

"Yo…creo que se la razón por la que están desapareciendo los niños, es solo que…"

"Shoryu te lo advierto mi paciencia tiene un límite"

En-Ou respiro hondo y continuo. "Creo que todo esto está relacionado con mi sueño y… de alguna forma con mi pasado…"


	2. Chapter 2

No lo puse en el primer capi pero bueno:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ono Fuyumi!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Rokuta se estiraba perezosamente en su cama tratando de despertarse mientras las criadas luchaban por sacarlo de la cama para vestirlo y prepararlo para la reunión que iban a tener muy temprano en la mañana.

Una vez despierto y cambiado se dirigió al comedor para desayunar junto con su rey.

Luego de la conversación del otro día el pobre kirin tenía mil preguntas en la cabeza, pero la más importante sin duda alguna era ¿Qué tenía que ver el pasado de Shoryu en todo esto? Intento preguntárselo a su rey en ese momento, pero él se veía tan serio y enojado al mismo tiempo que simplemente no se atrevió a decir nada. Segundos después de aquella confesión un sirviente había entrado a la habitación y le había dicho al rey que el chousai quería hacerle algunas preguntas por lo que la conversación había quedado ahí.

"Hemos estado juntos por más de 500 años no creo que él me haya ocultado algo durante todo este tiempo ¿Verdad?"

Al entrar al comedor levanto la vista tratando de encontrar a su rey para poder terminar con la conversación del otro día, sin embargo en su lugar solo encontró tres caras conocidas. Tres caras conocidas y con una extraña expresión de enojo.

"¿Seishou, Itan, Shukou que están haciendo aquí?"

"Esperamos a su majestad, debemos hablar seriamente con él. Esta situación no puede seguir así"

Itan se veía realmente enfadado.

"Entiendo que estén molestos pero creo que no deberíamos enfrentarlo de esta forma."

"Taiho ¡Ya han desaparecido cinco niños en menos de tres semanas! Los padres están aterrados ni siquiera quieren sacar a sus hijos de la casa ni hablar de llevarlos a la escuela."

"Comprendo pero creo que este problema es más complicado de lo que nosotros creemos."

"¿Más complicado? Lo único complicado aquí es entender el comportamiento de Shoryu, no puedo creer que no se tome esto en serio. ¡Ni siquiera prestaba atención ayer en la sala del trono!"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Y detrás de ella se dejó ver a un rey con su impecable ropa y cara de pocos amigos (Después de seis noches de insomnio que esperaban? A un rey feliz con mariposas revoloteando xD?)

"¿Hablando mal de la gente en su ausencia? ¿Qué modales son esos?"

Sin embargo al ver las caras de enojo de las tres personas delante de él y la cara de preocupación de un pobre kirin, Shoryu decidió que era mejor dejar las bromas para otro momento.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo cálmense. Entiendo que todo lo que está pasando es algo serio…"

"¿_Algo_? ¿Solo _ALGO_ serio? ¡Esto es más que algo serio! ¡Y es obvio que usted no se lo está tomando con la suficiente seriedad!"

"¡SUFICEINTE!" El sonido de una taza apoyada abruptamente sobre la mesa seguida de un grito fue motivo suficiente para que todos en la habitación se quedaran mirando estupefactos al pequeño kirin. "Shoryu tú dijiste que todo esto está relacionado con tu pasado y con tu sueño, ¿No es así? "

"Si, así es."

"¿Otra vez con eso?, Si su majestad no recuerda su sueño como puede saber que esto está relacionado con eso. Además como podría su pasado estar relacionado con la desaparición de estos niños, según tenemos entendido usted nació y creció en Hourai, es imposible que alguien de su pasado pueda estar aquí después de todo nadie puede vivir quinientos años."

"Tienes razón Itan, yo no recuerdo mi sueño y yo crecí en Hourai. Pero yo no nací allí sino que fui encontrado por un hombre llamado Kennosuke Saburou Komatsu a la edad de 10 años aproximadamente, estaba a la orilla del mar con la ropa desgarrada y sucia, y en mi brazo empuñaba una espada de madera. Cuando desperté yo no recordaba nada, ni siquiera mi nombre, al no saber cómo llamarme, ese hombre me nombro Naotaka ya que ese era el nombre que se encontraba inscripto en la espada y luego me puso Saburou como segundo nombre adoptándome como su hijo y dejándome vivir a su lado."

Al terminar la historia, tanto Enki como los tres hombres se quedaron callados sin saber que decir exactamente. Fue Rokuta quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿Por qué jamás nos habías contado eso?"

"Después de vivir tantos años a su lado yo simplemente acepte esa realidad, supongo que de alguna forma suprimí aquel recuerdo."

"Aun así no comprendo que tiene que ver todo esto con la desaparición de los niños."

"¿Y por qué lo recordaste ahora?"

"Bueno, cada vez que un niño desaparece los padres cuentan la misma historia, ¿Verdad Seishou?"

"Si, ellos dicen que vieron un resplandor azul del cual salió un hombre encapuchado, luego él toma a sus hijos para después desaparecer en el mismo resplandor. Una vez terminado el ataque siempre aparece ese símbolo extraño en el suelo, justo donde estas personas dicen haber visto aparecer a aquel hombre."

"Desde que vi ese símbolo no he podido volver a dormir, busque por todos lados hasta que por fin lo encontré…"

Al dejar sobre la mesa el objeto, se produjo un silencio total en la habitación. Nuevamente la única persona capaz de romper aquel silencio fue Rokuta.

"Esto es… ¿Pero cómo?"

"No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo."

* * *

Se van revelando las cosas y también se van escondiendo otras xD! ¿¡Que es lo que Shoryu puso sobre la mesa!? ¿Qué pasa con los niños? ¿Quién es ese encapuchado?

Bueno primero que nada aclarare algunas cosas:

**Enki, Rokuta, Kirin, Taiho, Baka**: Se refieren a la misma persona xD

**Seishou, Itan, Shukou: **Son los nombres de los tres ministros que ayudan al rey, Shoryu los rebautizo como: Mubou (El descortés) a Shukou; Chototsu (El imprudente) a Itan y Suikyou (El loco) a Seishou.

**Kennosuke Saburou Komatsu: **como sabránel nombre completo de Shoryu en Hourai era "Naotaka Saburou Komatsu" (Shoryu es la pronunciación de los caracteres chinos de su nombre de pila, Naotaka) yo simplemente desconozco el nombre verdadero del padre de Shoryu, creo que no lo dicen… así que lo bautice Kennosuke en honor a Kennosuke Tsurugi que es un personaje de la serie Ashita no Nadja.

**Hourai:** Así se le llama a nuestro mundo en la novela y en la serie.

**Como me costó este capítulo T.T**

**Dejen review o comentarios (como le quieran llamar xD) los autores de esta pagina prácticamente subsisten de eso, así que ya saben! Criticas, comentarios lindos, comentarios feos, tomatasos o lo que sea xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que justo me agarro una semana de exámenes y finales. Y créanme que después de eso cuando tenía tiempo libre me la pasaba como un feto tirada en la cama sin ganas de ver una sola letra más. Leer tanto cansa T.T**

Bueno retomando:

En el capítulo anterior…

"_Desde que vi ese símbolo no he podido volver a dormir, busque por todos lados hasta que por fin lo encontré…"_

_Al dejar sobre la mesa el objeto, se produjo un silencio total en la habitación. Nuevamente la única persona capaz de romper aquel silencio fue Rokuta._

"_Esto es… ¿Pero cómo?"_

"_No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo."_

**Ahora sí sin más, les dejo el capi 3, nos vemos abajo ;)**_**  
**_

* * *

Sobre la mesa se encontraba una vieja espada de madera con una pequeña inscripción: "尚隆 (Shoryu)" debajo de esta se encontraba un símbolo. El mismo símbolo que aparecía cada vez que ese hombre secuestraba a los niños.

"Hay una razón por la cual yo termine en Hourai y presiento que no fue un accidente. Debemos averiguar más esto."

En ese momento un soldado entró en la habitación.

"Majestad, se ha notificado otro secuestro. Esta vez fue en la capital."

"Lo suponía. Bien haz que nadie entre en la casa, Seishou acompáñame quiero ir personalmente con los padres del niño y ver qué es lo que está pasando."

"Si majestad."

A los pocos minutos Shoryu ya se había cambiado sus ropas formales por su armadura y se encontraba en las puertas del palacio. A su lado se encontraba Seishou y un puñado de soldados de bajo rango que los acompañarían para investigar la escena del secuestro.

"Bien si ya estamos listos será mejor que nos vallamos, mientras más tiempo perdamos aquí más tiempo le daremos a ese hombre para escapar."

"¡Shoryu espera!"

Una pequeña mata de pelo rubio se acercaba velozmente.

"Déjame ir contigo."

"Ni lo sueñes."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Si vas tu solo te comportaras como idiota!"

"No voy a ir yo solo Rokuta por si no te das cuenta Seishou y un grupo de soldados me están acompañando sin mencionar a los soldados que ya se encuentran en el lugar."

" !Da igual cuantos soldados estén presentes! Ninguno de ellos se atreve a contradecirte o a levantarte la voz, si no voy terminaras haciendo una locura."

"O por favor ¿Locuras? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo semejante?"

"No lo sé, que tal cuando casi te ejecutan en el reino de Sou por comenzar una pelea con un oficial o cuando casi te terminas casando con una mujer de un burdel por estar tan ebrio que ni sabias tu nombre o cuando…"

"Ya lo hemos entendido Rokuta no necesito una lista de mis locuras en este momento."

"¿Entonces aceptas que si has hecho locuras?"

" !¿Que?! No… yo… ¡Aj! No voy a llevarte a ese sitio y es mi última palabra."

"!¿Por qué no?!"

"¿Están secuestrando niños y tú quieres meterte? ¿Es que acaso has olvidado que te ves como un niño de 13 años? Es peligroso y no voy a arriesgar tu vida."

Enki hiso una mueca, pero no protesto.

"No se preocupe Taiho yo cuidare de su majestad, me encargare personalmente de no dejarlo solo."

"¿Qué? ¿Esperen desde cuando Suikyou es mi niñera?"

Seishou y Enki rieron en lo bajo ante la pregunta de su rey. Shoryu por su parte puso una mala cara y ajusto las riendas de su kyjuu.

Por fin su rey estaba preocupándose por el asunto, no era momento de arruinarlo ahora… quizás Rokuta podría averiguar algo por sí mismo ya que Shoryu no se encontraría sobre el todo el día.

Unos minutos más tarde en la escena del secuestro.

El lugar era un desastre, los soldados iban y venían, la gente se acumulaba y preguntaba que había pasado. Y en medio de todo el desastre una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mientras un hombre trataba de consolarla, Shoryu se acercó a ellos sigilosamente para escuchar justo cuando Seishou estaba por comenzar el interrogatorio.

"Sé que esto es difícil, pero debo saber qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente. De modo que tendrán que contestarme alguna preguntas si no les es de mucha molestia."

"Mi esposa no puede hablar ahora, yo me encargare de contestar a sus preguntas."

El hombre no tenía más de unos 30 o 35 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro, su rostro era delgado y sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, probablemente el también había estado llorando.

"Bien entonces, ¿Podría por favor describirme detalladamente que fue lo que sucedió?"

"Si. Estaba sentado en una silla jugando con mi hijo, esperábamos a que mi esposa nos avisara para poder desayunar. Fue entonces cuando mi hijo dijo que había visto una sombra pasar por debajo de la puerta de la habitación. Me levante para revisar el cuarto pensando que alguien se había metido en la casa… y luego… t-todo fue muy rápido… me di vuelta para dirigirme a la habitación… m-mi hijo grito… luego una luz….y un hombre…."

El hombre estaba tratando de serenarse, pero estaba claro que no lo lograba. Se había quebrado en llanto junto con su mujer.

"Lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Solo me gustaría hacerles unas pregunta más y luego los dejare."

"S-si…"

"¿Logro ver el rostro del atacante? ¿O tal vez la dirección en la que este huyo?"

"No, él estaba usando un capa negra con capucha. No logramos ver nada."

"¿Vieron hacia dónde escapo?"

"No, él apareció en un resplandor azul y luego se fue de la misma forma."

"¿Qué puede decirme de ese símbolo en el suelo de su casa?"

"Eso apareció después de que aquel hombre desapareciera con nuestro hijo…. P-por favor oficial… n-nuestro hijo, si algo le llegara a suceder y-yo…"

"Comprendo, no debe preocuparse les prometo que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para atrapar a ese hombre y traer de vuelta a su hijo."

Una vez terminado el interrogatorio Seishou se reunió con Shoryu en un lugar apartado de todo ese tumulto de gente.

"Entonces siempre es la misma historia, un hombre encapuchado, un resplandor azul, el niño que desaparece y la marca en el suelo…"

"Si su majestad no hay nada nuevo, la historia es siempre la misma. Ninguno de los padres puede explicar lo sucedido."

"¿Han revisado el perímetro?"

"Sí señor, no se han encontrado huellas de pisadas o de kyjuu pero uno de los soldados a encontrado la misma marca en una de las rocas en las afueras de la ciudad. La marca está cerca de unas cuevas."

"Bien, vamos y terminemos con esto de una vez."

Una vez en el lugar Shoryu ordeno a los soldados ponerse en grupos para explorar las cuevas y los alrededores. Eran 4 grupos de 3 personas, tres de los grupos se dedicarían a explorar los alrededores mientras que uno de los grupos exploraba la cueva ya que esta no parecía ser tan grande. Shoryu lideraba el grupo que se dedicaría a explorar la cueva junto con Seishou y un soldado de bajo rango.

La cueva no parecía ser muy profunda, solo necesitarían una antorchas para iluminar el camino. Pasados unos minutos y sin nada más interesante y sospechoso que unos bichos y alguna lagartija perdida en la oscuridad Shoryu estaba por dar por concluida la misión cuando llegaron a un camino divido en dos.

El camino de la derecha parecía ir hacia arriba y desprendía un fuerte olor a pasto mojado, sin mencionar que al fondo de este se veía un pequeño punto blanco que, sin duda alguna señalaba la salida de la cueva.

El camino de la izquierda parecía ir también hacia arriba, sin embargo en este no se veía absolutamente nada y las rocas mohosas y las telarañas que colgaban del techo del túnel le daban un aspecto tétrico.

En vista que nadie decía nada Seishou decidió dar su opinión.

"Bueno supongo que ya hemos explorado lo suficiente, creo que deberíamos ir a la derecha para salir a tomar un poco de aire y descansar."

"Supongo que está bien, luego de descansar seguiremos con el otro camino."

Sin embargo cuando se estaban acercando al túnel de la derecha Shoryu se quedó helado.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Seishou se dio la vuelta para ver a su rey.

"¿Majestad? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿No lo escuchas?"

Shoryu se acercó al túnel de la izquierda, era leve y casi inaudible pero se escuchaba algo.

"Majestad creo que hemos caminado demasiado y…"

"¡Silencio!"

El rey eterno agudizo el oído, y cerró los ojos para poder escuchar mejor. Por un momento no se escuchaba nada además de su respiración, cuando…

"_Shoryu…"_

Era débil casi inaudible pero logro escucharlo.

"Sigamos por este camino."

"Pero majestad no creo que sea buena idea después de todo ya hemos caminado un largo trecho"

"Yo quiero seguir por aquí. Ustedes vallan por ese camino y descansen, luego me alcanzan"

"No podemos dejar que su majestad valla solo."

"Vengan ustedes con migo y de esa forma no estaré solo"

"No creo que sea una buena idea señor, descansemos y después sigamos."

"No necesito descansar, y si no están dispuestos a seguirme me iré yo solo"

La paciencia del capitán de la guardia real se estaba acabando, después de todo habían caminado un largo trecho hasta ese punto no solo estaba cansado físicamente sino que también mentalmente y viendo que su rey no estaba dispuesto a ceder Seishou se limitó a intentar algo un poco más rudo.

"Majestad no puedo dejar que se valla solo por ese camino, todos estamos cansados y si no viene por su propia voluntad entonces tendré que…"

Seishou no logro terminar la oración ya que Shoryu había sacado violentamente su espada y se dirigía hacia el con ella en mano. Por acto reflejo el saco la suya también dispuesto a defenderse, sin embargo su rey lo paso de largo y clavo su espada en el techo de la cueva de la derecha.

Seishou pensó que por unos minutos su rey se había vuelto loco, cuando de repente el techo de la cueva de la derecha, su única salida sin tener que caminar metros o hasta kilómetros de distancia para volver por donde entraron, se derrumbó así sin más dejándolos encerrados con solo dos caminos.

"Supongo que ahora solo nos quedan dos opciones ¿Verdad capitán?"

A seishou le palpitaba una venita en la frente e internamente se debatía entre ahorcar a su rey ahora o despesques de salir de la cueva.

"Bien si no hay más quejas supongo que debemos seguir por este camino y revisarlo o prefieren volver por donde entramos y arriesgarnos a dejar escapar a nuestro secuestrador."

Shoryu mira a sus dos acompañantes y al ver que el capitán solo le dedicaba miradas asesinas y que el soldado solo se había quedado pasmado sin poder decir nada se dedicó a seguir por el camino de la izquierda….

Continuara…

* * *

Sin duda alguna este es el capi más largo que he escrito hasta ahora jaja xD

Que sutileza la de shoryu para hacerse obedecer. No?

Por si algunos se quedaron con la duda aclaro lo siguiente:

**Suikyou/Seishou: **es el Daiboku, el capitán de caballería y ministro encargado de los ejércitos del rey y el jefe de sus guardaespaldas personales.

Espero sus comentarios! Buenos o malos no importa!


	4. Chapter 4

Enki se encontraba en su escritorio revisando una y otra vez los testimonios de los padres de los niños desaparecidos. A su lado se encontraban Itan y Shukou

"Esto es inútil, todos los testimonios son iguales. Ninguno de los padres logro ver el rostro de la persona que secuestro a sus hijos." La voz de Itan sonaba cansada y desganada.

"Es verdad es siempre lo mismo: un resplandor azul, un hombre encapuchado, el niño es secuestrado y luego desaparecen en el mismo resplandor…" Enki también comenzaba a desistir.

"Estamos dando vueltas en círculos, debe haber algo que estamos pasando por alto. Déjame revisar de nuevo los archivos de los niños desaparecidos."Itan le alcanzo los seis expedientes a Shukou, este los comenzó a leer detalladamente.

Rokuta estaba exhausto ya habían pasado horas desde que recibió la carta de su rey diciendo que se iba a quedar en la capital del reino debido a que habían encontrado nuevas pistas que tal vez los ayudarían a encontrar al secuestrador, y ya estaba anocheciendo y ellos seguían estancados.

"Estamos cansados quizás debemos tomarnos un receso y luego seguir."

"Esperen, creo que encontré algo." Itan y Rokuta lo miraron con curiosidad. "Taiho ¿Recuerda que su majestad dijo que había llegado a Hourai de pequeño?"

"Si lo recuerdo todos lo escuchamos, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?"

Shukou continuó "Su majestad dijo que tenía 10 años cuando fue encontrado en Hourai. Todos los niños que desaparecieron del reino tienen 10 años y no solo eso, escuchen este fragmento de uno de los testimonios:  
[…] estábamos por cenar, mi esposa ponía la mesa y yo la ayudaba mientras mi hijo jugaba con su hermana […] luego apareció un resplandor y un hombre salió de él llevándose a mi hijo […] "

Ambos miraron a Shukou sin comprender. De modo que él decidió explicar su gran descubrimiento.

"¿No comprenden? Ese hombre se llevó al niño pero no a la niña y no fue solo esa vez, de los seis secuestros tres de las familias tenían más de un hijo, miren: este es el expediente del tercer secuestro la familia tenía un niño de 10 y otro de 13; este es del quinto, la familia tenía dos hijas d años y un niño de 10; y por último el sexto secuestro, la familia tenía a una beba recién nacida y a un niño de 10 años. En todos es lo mismo, ese hombre solo se lleva a los niños de 10 años e ignora a los demás."

"¿Y por qué solo niños de 10 años?"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio tratando de buscar una respuesta a la pregunta. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un soldado que abrió las puertas violentamente.

"¡Que forma de entrar a una habitación es esa!"

"¡Lo siento mucho Taiho pero es que algo realmente grave a sucedido, su majestad ha desaparecido!"

* * *

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

Eran las preguntas que un dormido y adolorido Shoryu se hacía, mientras trataba de mover sus muñecas y tobillos, los cuales estaban atados. Levantó la mirada, de alguna forma ese sitio se le hacía familiar. Al mirar a su alrededor pudo distinguir a unas personas más adelante de él, las cuales también estaban atadas de pies y manos.

"¿Seishou?"

"¡¿Majestad?! Al fin despierta ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Mhmm…"Fue lo único que pudo modular.

Shoryu trato de recordar que era lo que había pasado.

**Inicio de Flashback-**

"Bien si no hay más quejas supongo que debemos seguir por este camino y revisarlo o prefieren volver por donde entramos y arriesgarnos a dejar escapar a nuestro secuestrador."

Shoryu mira a sus dos acompañantes y al ver que el general solo le dedicaba miradas asesinas y que el soldado solo se había quedado pasmado sin poder decir nada se dedicó a seguir por el camino de la izquierda.

Caminaron unos minutos cuando comenzó a escuchar nuevamente esa voz. No podía entender lo que decía pero de alguna forma parecía estar llamándolo o más bien…

"¡Majestad mire esto!" La voz del soldado que los acompañaba interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al parecer estaba viendo algo en una de las paredes de la cueva. "Son los mismos símbolos que se encuentran en las casas."

"No… estos son diferentes." No eran los mismos que había visto en las casas, tampoco se parecían a los que estaban en la espada de madera.

"Es verdad estos parecen palabras," Seishou trato de descifrar los garabatos en la pared. "Es inútil esto nos llevara horas, majestad creo que deberíamos regresar por mas antorchas y así poder ver con más claridad esta sección de la cueva."

"No esperen creo que ya se lo que dice Seishou acerca un poco más esa antorcha para poder ver mejor…" Shoryu acerco su mano a los símbolos de la pared y estos comenzaron a desprender un brillo azul. El destello era cálido y por alguna razón se sentía familiar, como si ya hubiese sentido ese calor antes, como si esos símbolos y ese brillo le recordaran algo…. O a alguien.

"¡CUIDADO!"

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, para cuando se dio vuelta el soldado lo había empujado para cubrirlo de la explosión. Ambos cayeron sobre unas rocas afiladas que se encontraban a un costado de la cueva.

Segundos después todo se oscureció…

**Fin del ****Flashback-**

Seishou trato de hablarle nuevamente sin embrago un hombre alto y fornido lo golpeo en el estómago. El capitán reprimió un quejido de dolor y levanto la mirada para ver con odio a su atacante. Este lo ignoro y se dirigió a Shoryu.

"No esperábamos tener visitas tan importantes, lamento no poder recibir al gran rey eterno de En como es debido." Su voz dejaba ver un sarcasmo evidente. "¡Ustedes! Lleven a su _majestad _a una habitación digna de su presencia." Una sonrisa macabra se le dibujo en el rostro.

Los soldados se movieron rápidamente, ataron una cadena a sus pies y lo arrastraron por un largo trecho hasta llegar a unas celdas de hierro. Su rostro y cuerpo estaba repleto de raspones y moretones debido al rose de las rocas del suelo contra su piel y seguramente tambián a la explosión que lo había dejado inconsciente. Al abrir la puerta de la celda los soldados lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrojaron dentro cual costal de papas.

Sus pies y manos seguían atados. Miro mejor a su alrededor, ya no se encontraban en el túnel oscuro sino en una especie de calabozo. El lugar tenía varias celdas de metal, dentro de ellas se encontraban cinco niños y a un costado podía distinguir a Seishou y a los demás soldados que lo habían acompañado para revisar la cueva y sus alrededores, les habían quitado sus armaduras y sus espadas y se encontraban atados de pies y manos al igual que él.

Desvió su atención a sus captores los cuales eran un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos. El hombre que había dado la orden de llevarlo a aquella celda tenía una cinta azul en su cintura, aparentemente era alguna clase de distintivo para diferenciar su rango.

Un hombre entro al calabozo por una pesada puerta de metal.

"Señor, el niño que nos hemos llevado en la mañana ya está listo. Cuando usted lo ordene lo llevaremos con la Hogen."

"Bien, entonces vamos." Sin embargo antes de dar un paso uno de los hombres lo detuvo.

"¿Señor, qué hacemos con los soldados, los matamos?"

"No, puede que nos sirvan para los experimentos. Solo arrójenlos a las celdas."

Los soldados cumplieron rápidamente las órdenes moviendo a los demás a las celdas que se encontraban vacías. Mientras Shoryu miraba a esos hombres de negro tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando sintió que unas pequeñas manos aflojaban sus ataduras. Al mirar hacia atrás diviso a un pequeño niño de unos diez años sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas.

Shoryu miro al niño de reojo.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

"M-mi nombre es Seien." Al caer en la cuenta del tamaño de la persona a la que había liberado el pequeño retrocedió unos pasos un tanto asustado. "¿Es verdad?"

Shoryu miro con curiosidad al niño, "¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que ese hombre dijo… ¿Es usted el rey de En?"

Shoryu se limpió la sangre que tenía en la frente, "Si, soy el rey eterno de En. ¿Dime sabes por qué están estos niños aquí? ¿Qué es lo que esos hombre quiere con ustedes?"

"Ellos… quieren despertar a una mujer, la llaman Hogen."

"¿Hogen?" Su cabeza daba vueltas y le dolía no solo por la herida que tenía en la frente sino por toda esta situación. "De acuerdo ahora solo estoy más confundido que antes, ¿Qué diablos es un Hogen y como un grupo de niños podría despertarla?"

"Es que… ellos creen que uno de nosotros es su hijo. O al menos eso es lo que le preguntan cuándo nos llevan con ella."

Otros dos niños se acercaron al escuchar que aquel hombre era el rey. "¿Vino a rescatarnos?"

Shoryu miró a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que todos los niños estaban observándolo.

"Majestad en este sitio hay más niños de los que tenemos registrados como desaparecidos." Seishou se había acercado para escuchar su conversación. Tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo pero ninguna parecía de gravedad.

"Eso no es posible, ningún otro padre ha reclamado a ningún niño desaparecido. Nos habríamos enterado de lo contrario."

Un pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro se acercó al soldado. "E-em… señor… eso es porque muchos de nosotros pertenecíamos a un Rike, no tenemos familia."

Seishou bajo la voz y se dirigió a su rey "¿Qué hacemos ahora?… no tenemos armas y nadie sabe en donde estamos"

"No lo sé, por el momento solo nos queda esperar…"

* * *

Bueno, comienza la acción!  
¡Shoryu secuestrado!  
¡A Enki, Itan y Shukou se les queman las neuronas!

¿Qué va a pasar con los niños? ¿Qué diablos es un Hogen? ¿Qué experimentos?

Me di cuenta que todos los autores de los demás fics decidieron actualizar al mismo tiempo, pero bueno acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo xD


End file.
